Super Splash Bros. Brawl
Super Splash Bros. Brawl is a Fighting Game series in Super Splash Bros. Game released November 7, 2017 Playable characters Veterans * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen) (Unlockable) * Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (Unlockable) * El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Hiro Mightypaw (Monkey Quest) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky) (Fairly OddParents) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Unlockable) * Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) (Unlockable) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) (Unlockable) * Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) (Unlockable) * Eliza Thornberrys (The Wild Thornberrys) (Unlockable) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) (Unlockable) * Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) (Unlockable) * Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) * Doug (Doug) (Unlockable) * CatDog (CatDog) (Unlockable) * Ren and Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) (Unlockable) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Vicky (Fairly OddParents) * Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) (Unlockable) * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) (Unlockable) * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle (Catscratch) (Unlockable) * Mr. X (The X's) (Unlockable) * Rudy and Snap (ChalkZone) (Unlockable) * Henry and June (KaBlam!) (Unlockable) * Dagget and Norbert (The Angry Beavers) (Unlockable) * Orange Splat Man (Nickelodeon Splat) (Unlockable) * Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) (Unlockable) * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez (Rocket Power) (Unlockable) * Sam Dullard (Rocket Power) (Unlockable) * Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) (Unlockable) * Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) (Unlockable) * Zim (Invader Zim) (Unlockable) * GIR (Invader Zim) * Dib (Invader Zim) (Unlockable) * Gaz (Invader Zim) (Unlockable) * Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) (Unlockable) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (Unlockable) * Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (Unlockable) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Many Rivera) * Puma Loco (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) (Unlockable) * Jerra (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Lok (Tak and the Power of Juju) (Unlockable) * Traloc (Tak and the Power of Juju) * Otis (Back at the Barnyard) (Unlockable) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) (Unlockable) * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason (Fanboy & Chum Chum) (Unlockable) * Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) (Unlockable) * Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Jorgen Von Strangle (Fairly OddParents) Newcomers * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Chloe Carmichael (Fairly OddParents) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Dennis (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sanjay & Craig (Sanjay and Craig) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) * Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Unlockable) * Bloom (Winx Club) (Unlockable) * Stella (Winx Club) (Unlockable) * Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) (Unlockable) * Leni and Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Turbo Thunder (Fairly OddParents) * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) (Unlockable) * Tak and Mimi (Invader Zim) (Unlockable) * Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (Unlockable) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) (Unlockable) * Icy (Winx Club) (Unlockable) * Skulker (Danny Phantom) * Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) (Unlockable) * Valerie Gray (Danny Phantom) (Unlockable) * Ember McLain (Danny Phantom) * Django of the Dead (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) (Unlockable) * Dorkus & Pinter (Planet Sheen) (Unlockable) * The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (Unlockable) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Unlockable) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Unlockable) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Unlockable) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (Unlockable) * Mr. Noodman (Sanjay & Craig) (Unlockable) * Buhdeuce and SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Mikey and Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Fee & Foo (Harvey Beaks) (Unlockable) * Pig Goat Banana & Cricket (Pig Goat Banana Cricket) (Unlockable) * Luna Loud (The Loud House) * Luan Loud (The Loud House) (Unlockable) * Pinky Malinky (Pinky Malinky) * Amanda (Bunsen is a Beast!) (Unlockable) Third-Party Characters * Apple White (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Draculaura (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Frankie Stein (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Unlockable) * Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) (Unlockable) * Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) (Unlockable) * Hovernyan (Yo-Kai Watch) (Unlockable) * Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) (Unlockable) * Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Barbie (Barbie) (Unlockable) * Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Raven Queen (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Darling Charming (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Lagoona Blue (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Ari Hauntington (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) DLC Characters * Ansi Molina and Olly Timbers (Welcome to the Wayne) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) * Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Iris (LoliRock) * Silvia Timberwolf (Monster High) * Dora (Dora and Friends) * Marshall (PAW Patrol) * Chase (PAW Patrol) * Rubble (PAW Patrol) * Rocky (PAW Patrol) * Zuma (PAW Patrol) * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Everest (PAW Patrol) * Tracker (PAW Patrol) * Chloe Bourgeois/Antibug (Miraculous Ladybug) * Frostbite (Danny Phantom) * Carly and Sam (iCarly) * Tori Vega (Victorious) * Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Kid Danger (Henry Danger) Stages * Battlefield (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Final Destination (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Training (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Waiting Room (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Vlad Castle (Danny Phantom) * Conch Street (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Krusty Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mrs. Puff's Boating School (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Unlockable) * Reptarland (Rugrats) * Fairy World (Fairly OddParents) * Death Ball (Fairly OddParents) (Unlockable) * RetroDimmsdaleville (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) * Wonder World (Fairly OddParents) (Unlockable) * College Françoise Dupont (Miraculous Ladybug) * T.U.F.F. HQ (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Ba Sing De (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) (Unlockable) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Bunsen's House (Bunsen is a Beast) * Loud Residence (The Loud House) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) (Unlockable) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * ChalkZone (ChalkZone) (Unlockable) * Fenton Workers (Danny Phantom) * Monster High (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Ever After High (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Super Hero High (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Unlockable) * Command Center (Power Rangers) (Unlockable) * Epheida (LoliRock) (DLC) * Downtown Springdale (Yo-kai Watch) (Unlockable) * Playa Verde (Dora and Friends) (DLC) * Lookout (PAW Patrol) (DLC) * Captain Man's HQ (Henry Danger) (DLC) * iCarly Studios (iCarly) (DLC) * Hollywood Arts (Victorious) (DLC) * Chloé's Mansion (Miraculous Ladybug) (DLC) TBA Items * Assist Trophies (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Final Ball (Super Splash Bros. Brawl) * Bubbles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Krabby Patties (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Magic Wand (Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Ultra Lord's Glove (Jimmy Neutron) * Ladybug's Yo Yo (Miraculous Ladybug) * Fenton Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Monster Teleport (Monster High) TBA Assist Characters * Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Unlockable) * Tootie (Fairly OddParents) (Unlockable) * Trixie Tang (Fairly OddParents) * Crimson Chin (Fairly OddParents) * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Betty Quinlan (Jimmy Neutron) (Unlockable) * Ultra Lord (Jimmy Neutron) (Unlockable) * Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) * Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) (Unlockable) * April O'Neill (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Man-Artica (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Unlockable) * Sheldon (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (Unlockable) * Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Phil and Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Powdered Toast Man (Ren & Stimpy) * Ben Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Plata Peligrosa (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Black Cuervo (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Dr. Chipotle Jr. (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Señor Siniestro (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) (Unlockable) * Pip (Back at the Barnyard) * Abby (Back at the Barnyard) (Unlockable) * Kelswick (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Aseefa (Planet Sheen) (Unlockable) * Doopy (Planet Sheen) * Mr. Nesmith (Planet Sheen) * Robot & Monster (Robot & Monster) * Megan Sparkles (Sanjay and Craig) * Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Lola and Lana Loud (The Loud House) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Sophie Sanders (Bunsen is a Beast) (Unlockable) * Darcy (Bunsen is a Beast) * Pass (Bunsen is a Beast) * Boodles (Bunsen is a Beast) * Juju Belly (Tak and the Power of Juju) (Unlockable) * Muddy Mudskipper (Red & Stimpy) (Unlockable) * Operetta (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Cleo de Nile (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Holt Hyde (Monster High) (Unlockable) * Holly O'Hair & Poppy O'Hair (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Crystal Winter (Ever After High) (Unlockable) * Star Sapphire (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) (Unlockable) * Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (Unlockable) * Sabrina Raincomprix (Miraculous Ladybug) (Unlockable) * Alya Cesaire/Lady Wifi (Miraculous Ladybug) (Unlockable) * Green Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) (Unlockable) * Kate (Dora and Friends) (DLC) * Ryder (PAW Patrol) (DLC) * Freddie Benson (iCarly) (DLC) * Robbie and Rex (Victorious) (DLC) * Auriana and Talia (LoliRock) (DLC) * Terra (Teen Titans Go!) (DLC) * Chelsea (Barbie) * Skipper (Barbie) (DLC) * Captain Man (Henry Danger) (DLC) TBA Story Mode: The Subspace Emissary * Super Splash Bros. Brawl/Story Mode Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:The Fairly Odd Parents Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Danny Phantom Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Monster High Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:SpongeBob games